


Reciting Poetry

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest Drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon has to recite an original poem for class.





	Reciting Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of the Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt-Weirwood

 

He was hoping they’d run out of time before he was called upon. He was towards the end of the alphabet. Mrs. Dayne often got off topic.

However, the gods had conspired against him today.

“Your turn, Jon,” the teacher said.

Nervously fiddling with his paper, he stood, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Mysterious and…” he mumbled.

“What’s the name of your piece?” Mrs. Dayne interrupted.

“Oh, um…’Weirwood,’ ma’am.”

The teacher nodded.  "Alright.  A little louder please."

He gulped and started again.

_“Mysterious and beautiful,_

_Blood red leaves glow like her copper locks in the sunlight,_

_White bark may remind me of winter’s chill,_

_But sometimes her ivory skin._

_I stand before both in awe,_

_But prefer her blue eyes and warm smile to the tree’s face.”_

"Oi, Jon," Grenn whispered.  "It didn't rhyme, mate."

"Poetry doesn't have to rhyme, Grenn," Mrs. Dayne said.

There were snickers from some in class. Jon’s cheeks were hot but he worked up his nerve to glance at her where she sat in the front row, right in front of him. He ignored the others when Sansa smiled at him with a blush staining her own cheeks.

He wasn’t bleeding poet but, if he could make her smile, it was worth a little embarrassment.

 

 


End file.
